Imagine
by savethedance
Summary: Un encuentro cibernético, nunca de las dos esperaba encontrarse con la otra en aquel lugar.


**Quinn/Santana: Imagine**

Santana llevaba unos días malos con Brittany, las dos novias no estaban pasando su mejor momento, ya que Brittany no le hacía caso y Santana estaba mal con su familia, su abuela no le había dirigido la palabra desde que le contó la verdad de su orientación y no había hablado con su madre desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ya casi no se acordaba de que hablaron la última vez que la vio. La latina se consolaba cada noche hablando con una chica por internet, la había conocido a partir de la típica página de buscar parejas lesbianas, cada noche hablaban hasta tarde y se contaban como había ido el día, las dos reían mirando el ordenador como si estuvieran hablando en persona, en poco tiempo cogieron mucha confianza.

Santana llegaba de haber pasado uno de los peores días en el instituto, un chico del equipo de fútbol la había insultado, y estaba vez no estaban sus amigas para poder defenderla, se sentía como una mierda, lo único que quería era hablar con su amiga cibernética. Tira su mochila al suelo y se tumba en la cama con el ordenador, revisa su correo por si tiene algo y acto seguido abre el chat y allí esta ella, "pretty-blondie".

- Hola Lily! – una ventana nueva se abre en la pantalla de pretty-blondie.

- Hola bonita. – Santana coloca una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? – pregunta la morena sin dejar de sonreír a la pantalla.

- Bien, bueno, soportable, aunque sigo sintiéndome igual de sola, si tu estuvieras aquí… ¿A ti como te ha ido el día?

- Un chico se ha metido conmigo por ser lesbiana, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía, pensaba que ya no les importaba… pero todo sigue igual. A mí también me gustaría estar contigo, así no te sentirías tan sola, y no solo en clase… - Santana coloca un icono con la cara de vergüenza al final de la frase.

- No les hagas caso, ya sabes que vales mucho, no tengo que decírtelo yo porque ya lo tendrías que saber. Y me encantaría que estuvieras ahora conmigo, todo el rato…

- Tengo que conocerte Lily, no puedo continuar con esto si no te conozco, no estoy haciendo bien, tengo una novia...

- Que pasa de ti…

- Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, por favor, quedemos un día, necesito conocerte de verdad, me encantaría, y quizás esto podría salir bien…

- Está bien, está bien… quedaremos… dime cuando quieres que quedemos.

- Cuando tú puedas, tu solo dime donde tengo que ir.

- Quedaremos en el bar que está al lado del instituto McKinley.

- Espera un momento… ¿Vas al McKinley?

- Sí… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Yo también! – escribe Santana contenta, mientras pretty-blondie lo recibe con una cara de sorpresa y siente que no le gusta.

- Oh vaya… ¿a qué curso vas?

- Senior. ¿Tú? – Pretty-blondie está asustada, no quiere que nadie la descubre, si se enteran de que le gustan las chicas en su instituto, la poca gente que le habla y la toma encuenta dejaría de hacerlo y sería una víctima más de los chicos del equipo.

- Junior… - miente pretty-blondie

- Oh vaya, aunque me digieras tu nombre posiblemente no sabría quien eres, no suelo fijarme en los junior… pero no importa. ¿Entonces mañana nos vemos? ¿Te va bien? – pretty-blondie no sabe qué hacer, se muere de ganas de conocerla pero si todo saliera mal y se enterara todo el mundo sería su final.

- Por favor no le cuentes a nadie esto… no le digas a nadie que has quedado conmigo… por favor…

- ¿Nadie sabe tu verdad, no es así? De acuerdo, tranquila, no diré nada, además que no quiero que se entere mi novia. Llegaré algo rosa y algo blanco.

- Vale. Yo llevaré algo amarillo y blanco.

* * *

Cuando toca el timbre y finalizan las clases, Santana sale rápido del instituto y se dirige al bar que hay al lado, allí se sienta en la barra y pide una coca-cola. Al poco rato después entra Quinn por la puerta, vestida con algo amarillo y algo blanco. Santana al principio se extraña así es justamente como "pretty-blondie" tendría que estar vestida, pero piensa que es algo normal, ya que Quinn siempre se viste con esos colores. Pasan unas horas y Quinn sigue sentada con su fanta en la mesa, y nadie más entra por la puerta vestida de amarillo y blanco, y tampoco hay acompañante para Quinn. Santana cada vez tiene más claro que la chica con la que habla cada noche es Quinn, ya que el nombre de la chica es "blondie" y ha venido a este bar justo hoy, vestida de amarillo y blanco y no tiene acompañante, tantas coincidencias no pueden ocurrir, es imposible. Por otro lado Quinn no ha dejado de mirar a Santana, extrañada como ella por que estuviera sin acompañante, el nombre de la morena en el chat era "latin-blood" y estaba vestida de rosa y blanco. Tanto Quinn como Santana pensaban que tantas coincidencias no podían ser simple casualidad. Así que la más atrevida, Santana, se acerca a la mesa de Quinn.

- ¿Pretty-blondie? – Quinn se queda totalmente de piedra. No sabe si contestarle o no, tampoco puede decir que no es ella, no tendría sentido, todas las pistas apuntan a ella, y tampoco quiere hacer sentir mal a Santana. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía estar con Santana, es… Santana.

- Sí… - pronuncia como puede Quinn. – Por favor Santana dime que no eres latin-blood… - Quinn se lleva las manos a la cara.

- Acertaste. – dice Santana sin creerse aún que Quinn es su chica del chat.

- Esta bien, me iré y haremos como si todo esto no hubiera pasado… - Quinn se levanta de la mesa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del bar.

- Espera… - Santana coge el brazo de Quinn mientras se dirige a la puerta. – ya que estás aquí, podemos hacer algo…

- Santana… no…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres Santana. No puedo.

- Vamos Quinn, aunque no me quieras, te atraigo y tu a mí, no lo voy a negar… solo será un día. Nada más, solo un día. – Quinn se muerde el labio.

- No te lo puedo negar.

Las dos amantes cibernéticas salen del bar. Se dirigen a casa de Santana.

**FIN**


End file.
